An Inconvenient Marriage
by Chloe Gilmore
Summary: Lex makes an interesting proposal to her while she's in 33.1 Chlex eventually I fixed the problem with Chapters 12 and 13. Nominated for SFCA best fanfiction chlex
1. An Interesting Proposition

Disclaimer: I don't own I never did nor shall I ever own Smallville

A/N: I Haven't finished it on paper yet which I try to do first before I even begin to type it but I like this concept and I haven't seen it before, so there you go. This takes place around the episode on 'Freak' I'm guessing I haven't seen everything all the way through except seasons one through 5 but I've seen clips and stuff so I have the basics. Please Review

Summary: Lex makes an interesting proposal to her while she's in 33.1

Title: An Inconvenient Marriage

* * *

Chapter 1: Back Up-Plans

Lex stares at the woman sitting across from him in faint amusement. Her green eyes filled with furious passion, her nostrils flaring, and her jaw set in a firm line, her hands clutching the chair she sat in so tightly that her knuckles are white. The smirk on his face widened and her nostrils flare again. "What implement of torture do you plan to use today." she snarled at him, "Hot oil, or a rack perhaps."

"You have the day off Chloe." Lex said relaxing into his hard metal chair.

"Look Lex obviously your goons were wrong about my supposed powers, so why don't you just let me go because if its Clark's secret your after you can forget it." her tone had taken on the tone of a neutral negotiator.

He says nothing as he rose from his chair and exited her cell, and he faintly heard her pick up the chair she had been sitting in and hurled it at the door with a roar of frustration. He shook his head and chuckled at the blonde's childish antics.

----------------

At Lex's Mansion Lana hacked into the computer that sat on Lex's desk, once she was in she found a back door to his top secret projects and a gasp escaped her as she read through the documents on it. Then she saw an Icon marked Chloe Sullivan. She read through the reports and saw a way to escape him at last and start over.

Lex had arrived home in good spirits until he arrived to his study and saw the unpleasant sight of his fiancé, Lana Lang, with a suit case on either side of her leaning against the desk. "Going somewhere Darling." he said already knowing the answer. He felt anger rising and the image of him wrapping his large hands around her slender throat and squeezing the life from the brunet. He fights the urge as she said, "Lex I can't marry you I'm sorry," She takes off the ring and he reluctantly took it back.

"What about my child, if you think-"

"The baby was a complicated problem that I fixed." she grabbed her suit cases and left the room. Lex stared at the place where she was standing before he stormed to his desk and swept everything to the floor. Then he went over to his Scotch and poured him a generous helping, he threw it back reveling in the burning it caused. Then he remembered the plan that had been on his computer in case this had happened. Lana would be back and in the mean time he could still hurt Clark. He takes the keys from his pocket and proceeds to go to the car.

-------------

Chloe crawled into her cot that sat in the small room. Her body ached down to her bones. She groaned as she pulled the scratchy blanket up to her chin waiting for exhaustion to finally claim her as it does every night. Right before she could completely drift into her unconscious mind the metal door of her cell hissed open. And Lex Luthor swept into the room an aloof expression on his face. Chloe scrambled into a sitting position sulling the blanket around her.

"Lex wha-" she didn't get a chance to finish her inquiry because he pushed a paper into her face, "You want out you'll sign that Chloe." he said indifference lacing his voice.

"What the hell is this, Lex." she said skimming the document, her eyes widening as she realized what it was and her eyes meet his.

"Why this is our marriage license _dear." _he saw her eyes narrow and anger barely contained behind them. She took the paper between her fingers and tore it down the middle, "Go. Back. To. Lana." with each word she ripped the paper again. She saw a fleeting look of hurt and the reason he was doing this donned on her, "She left, she left you and it was surprised you."

He sighed in mock disappointment and said, "Chloe if you don't sign this paper everything you've been through before now will seem very simple, you see I've gone easy on you because of Lana now that she is no longer with me all bets are off." he leaned closer to her his elbows resting on his knees and his hands threaded together and he smirked.

"Sorry Lex I'd rather die than be stuck with you."

"Very well." then two rather burley orderlies came in and hoisted her by her arms, and she began struggling against them, "I told you you're life here would get worse Chloe." he watched with regretful glee as she began struggling harder, he hadn't wanted it to come to this, she would just need a little persuasion before cooperating with him.

* * *

Please Review if you liked it hated it I can take critics plus if I get a lot of reviews I may continue


	2. Coming to an agreement

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I will update this and my others as often as possible.

-----------------

Chapter Two: Coming to an agreement

Chloe awoke still exhausted and angry because of the bright fluorescent lights that came on jolting her awake. The door swung open and her anger grew as Lex Luthor swept into the room his coat tails billowing behind him. "Good Morning My Sweet, I bring news from the outside world." Chloe Cringed when she heard the forced pet name as he tossed the news paper to her she felt the lump in her throat grow as she saw the date and realized that the man taking a seat in the uncomfortable metal chairs had taken six months of her life. "Oh by the way your Boyfriend what was his name, oh yeah Jimmy, He dumped you via e-mail, and moved to Philadelphia, Lois and Clark have begun dating, Oh and Lana moved back to Paris," Chloe noticed the hint of bitterness when he mentioned Lana, "And no one is looking for you because I sent them various vague e-mails by you detailing a story your running deep in some jungle."

That was the proverbial straw, her faith had dwindled in Clark the longer she had stayed there, and now she knew she'd never be able to get out if she didn't agree with him. "I want separate bedrooms, and I want to keep my job, I'll play the 'Loving Little Wife' in public. Why didn't you just forge my signature Lex?" she asked.

"I knew you'd go running as soon as we got outside and told your beloved farm boy."

"What makes you think I won't do that now."

"Several reasons but I believe the fact that your father would have a fatal _accident _may have something to do with it, and we have to share a room, it would be to suspicious if we didn't."

"I never thought you'd use your father's old material to blackmail me you really have gotten pathetic Lex." venom laced her voice as she spat that him.

He smirked at her and he then continued, "I will expect faithfulness, this will not be an open marriage."

"Well as you might know my dance card has been empty for pretty much my whole life, but I would have remained faithful anyway, and that is a two way street Lex, I don't want the whole of Metropolis to talk about how my 'husband' screws everything but me."

"I'm not that big of a cad Chloe," he said getting irritated at the blonde.

"Oh really then why is your jeweler having such a good year." she saw his jaw clench in anger and glee mixed with her anger. "Ok so I have hated you for, well quite awhile, and I've been here for six months, how in the hell are we going to explain since I can't tell people the real reason we are in this convoluted mess." she sat up straighter on the cot and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Chloe you've known me for a long time you should know by now that I have all the details planned out."

"Well do you care to explain all the details to me Lex." she watched him reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out a document from the inside pocket along with a felt tip pen and stepped a good foot away from her before saying, "Sign first."

"Scared I was going to stab you Lex," Chloe said as she signed the paper and handed it back to him.

"A man in my position can never be to careful."

"And yet you want us to sleep in the same bed." she quipped.

"I'll have guards posted."

"No need you're not worth going to prison for. Now care to explain everything to me _honey."_ her curiosity was peaked and she wanted to know what he had come up with.

He smirked and knew he had her attention he began to explain, "Well the 'lead' you got on your 'story' first led you to Gotham where you had to come to a charity function and you saw me. We talked and discussed the past and most recent break-ups and I asked you out for coffee, and you declined-"

"Yet you being the obsessive freak that you are kept asking me, you're right I have known you a long time." Chloe interrupted him.

"Yes you are right I kept asking you for three weeks until you finally said yes to get me to leave you alone, then our coffee date turned into lunch, dinner, and a wonderful night on the town before we went home alone, I knew you wouldn't sleep with me after the first date especially given our past, so I didn't even ask. We were inseparable and careful to avoid the press because you wanted to tell everyone in person and I agreed, two weeks later we finally slept together." he stopped to give her time to process, and she is impressed with how much time he'd spent thinking about this.

"Great that's about one month there are five left unaccounted for Lex."

"Very well after that night we never left each other's sight for the past four months and then we got married by a justice of the peace as per your request, and we've spent the last month in Italy, on our Honeymoon both of us agreeing to go back one day, because we didn't see much outside my Italian villa." the look in his eyes told her the exact reason why and her skin crawled at the mere thought of Lex touching her, and she had to suppress a shudder. "I won't cut off Clark completely he'd grow suspicious if I did and I'll never tell you his secret."

"I know that Chloe besides I knew getting you to tell me his secret was a near impossibility, and you won't cut him out of your life completely you'll just not spend as much time as you once did."

"Great now can I please get out of Dante's third rung of hell." he smirked and led the way.


	3. Being Home

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far and keep them coming because I love them.

------------

Chapter Three: Being Home

They flew back to metropolis in an awkward silence, she hadn't known she was so far from home. She peered at her captor he looked at the papers with a look of indifference a glass of scotch in his hand. A question swirled in her head over and over again and finally she couldn't hold back from asking it, You know I've been thinking." she noticed him turn the page of whatever he was reading and she decided to continue, "Why me?"

"You are the most logical choice you being with me would make Lana jealous and bother Clark, he would think I'm using you to get to him or to get Lana back."

"But that's what you are doing, which simply reaffirms my opinion in that you are pathetic, why not get some random bimbo one you'd be safer with , one that is too stupid to come up with a murder plot to work successfully." she quipped, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Because yes a random woman would have made Lana jealous, but it wouldn't have wounded Clark in the process, well at least not as much as taking you would have, and because you were a convenient body that was there." his voice took on a cold edge to it and Chloe felt anger and bile raise in her throat. Tears sprung to her eyes and she knew that her time with Lex would be very unpleasant.

"Excuse me." she scrambled out of her seat and headed to the bathroom at the back of the plane. She emptied the very few contents that were in her stomach, and sobbed helplessness threatening to engulf her swallowing her whole. She slid down the door leaned her head against it and continued to cry, vowing to not let him get to her, never let him see her tears.

Lex heard her crying in the bathroom and he regretted his harsh words towards the woman but wouldn't apologize for them she wanted the truth. He heard her come out of the bathroom her face was red and her eyes were puffy but he didn't make a comment, "Why did you tell me the truth, why didn't you just lie like you usually do?" she asked her voice deeper than it had been moment ago.

He thought a moment as to why he did tell her the truth and then the answer came to him, "I had nothing to lose and you had nothing to gain by me giving you the truth to those questions, if it would have revealed something I didn't want to reveal I would've bent the truth."

"What happened to the baby?" that question startled him and he looked up from his report on plant eleven in Houston. Chloe saw coldness as his eyes turned to steel. His body became tense, and her brain was screaming 'DANGER' but she didn't take back the question.

"She got rid of it, do not speak of it again Chloe," his voice was low and held a dangerous tilt to it, and Chloe felt a shiver of fear race down her spine. Yet Chloe could see a sadness deep in his eyes behind the anger and cold calculating looks, and she felt a pang of guilt mix with her anger.

"Look we are stuck with each other for as long as this twisted game your playing to win Lana back takes so why don't we call a truce, don't get me wrong we are going to fight, often, let's just not sticks and stones, deal." Chloe said holding her hand out, her voice and face remaining passive, as he took her hand in a hands hake, as the plan began its descent.

------------------

They arrived in Lex's penthouse in Metropolis he had told her that they were going to Smallville later that week. She looked around the cold room, with its square black leather couch, and a small book shelf behind it, and a tall lamp next to it, then she saw a hall to the right and three doors two on each side and one at the end of the hall. She didn't want to be there in the cold intimidating room, with a man that pretty much fit the description of the room, she wanted to run far, far away. "I'm going to the planet." she blurted out needing to get away from everything and realized that it was the newspaper that let her escape.

"Before you go," he said stopping her from making a swift exit, "Here," he pulled a black ring box from his pocket and handed it to her, she opened it expecting to find a gaudy way to over the top ring, instead she found an elegant single round cut medium sized diamond and she had to admit, to her self at least that it was pretty, and the feeling of such finality entered with the rest of her emotions.

-------------------

When Chloe entered the Daily Planet she walked to her desk where she saw Lois and Clark were making out since no one was there. "Well it's about time," Chloe said smiling at them when surprise filled their eyes, "Chloe." Lois exclaimed and wrapped her in a tight hug, and for the first time in six months she felt safe, and home at last. Lois pulled out first rather reluctantly to look at her, "What the hell cuz, you don't call, ya never write, I was this close to calling the general." she smiled at her cousin who in turn smiled back reveling in the safeness she felt.

"I guess congrats are in order Chlo'" Clark said, from behind her his voice held disappointment and hurt, and the safeness she felt seconds ago evaporated.

"Why would you - Holy Chlo look at the size of that rock on your didget, who's the lucky guy, some tall, dark, handsome Latin guy right that swept you off your feet and to his nice house which is where you've been shacked up for six months, and why your e-mails have been so well non descriptive." her cousin said excitedly, and Chloe couldn't help but grin at her cousin.

"Uh no actually I married Lex," she said his name quietly hoping they didn't hear it. She was unfortunate.

"Lex, what the hell does he have on you." Chloe saw Clark standing behind Lois and could see the guilty and worried expression on the man's face. She then turned to the 'in' box on her desk and saw a rather large pile sitting there, "Fan-friggin-tastic" she mumbled under her breath as she hauled the pile into her arms.

"He doesn't have anything on me Lois we saw each other and Gotham and dated for about four months and got married we've spent the last several weeks in his villa in Italy." she told her cousin, desperately wishing to tell her the truth.

"But you hate Lex and didn't he just break up with Lana not to mention Jimmy, don't you think this was rushing things a bit."

"No I see it as quite a few years in the making." Chloe lied through gritted teeth wishing Lois would just stop asking questions , "Look Lo' you have no idea what I feel like when I'm with him, so please just drop it, I'm feeling a little jet lagged so I'm going to go home. You can keep the apartment I'll be moving in about two weeks permanently, Bye Lo'." with that she headed to the elevator.

"Wait Chloe your not expecting junior are you." Chloe's cheeks burned in a blush, and she whirled around, and saw Clark's eyes narrow and drop to her stomach, she couldn't call him on it because Lois was in the room, and she didn't know if Lois knew or not.

"No, god Lois I've been _very _careful in that department now I really need to go." Lois looked sheepish and apologized to her as Chloe accepted and turned to the Elevator again.

As she stepped into the elevator Clark stepped in with her. She pushed the button she needed and waited in awkward silence for Clark to begin. About half way down he pressed the stop button and turned to face her. "After knowing everything he's done to Lana and to me how could you do this." he asked. Surprise and anger battled each other for dominance at that moment, and anger won out, it was so abundant that it made her skin burn, he thought she was as naïve as Lana, "Clark I have dealt with Lex for six months on my own and am doing just fine and with open and cautios eyes, so butt out." she hissed at him.

She pushed the button again and Clark looked like a puppy that got whacked on the nose, "Have you told her?" Chloe asked him no longer facing him.

"No I don't want her to get hurt."

Chloe sighed and turned to him again, "Clark you are my best friend but some times you can be so damn stupid, for one Lois isn't Lana, she's not as insecure, and she can take care of her self, plus she won't be running to Lex every time you have an argument like Lana did, so either grow a pair and tell her or don't and loose another person to your secret." the elevator opened and she stepped out not looking back at Clark.


	4. Hatred and Sympathy

A/N: Thanks again for the feedback and I'm sorry it took so long it wouldn't take my document stupid computer. And if any one can tell me how to get to cite support that would be great.

Chapter4: Hatred and Sympathy

----------

When Chloe returned to his penthouse she was still angry, and frustrated, at Lex, Clark, and pretty much the whole situation. When she slammed the door and saw that Lex wasn't there she felt relief at not having to see him, and decided to have a shower.

She walked into their bedroom, firmly shut the door and stripped off the elegant business suit that Lex had bought and seriously considered burning it in the fireplace that was in the living room. She placed the clothing on the bed and caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror and she did a double take. She knew she had lost weight in that _prison_, but she could clearly see her ribs, through her much paler skin and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her hair had grown to the middle of her back, on her arms there were the track marks that one would see on a well seasoned junkie, along with other bruised areas where she had fought back. Fighting back a shudder as her skin began to crawl, and she knew she'd probably have nightmares tonight. Her hatred for Lex grew ten fold by merely standing there and realizing that he'd been adding to the list of things to have nightmares about and that there were others still being treated this way and self hatred, because she hadn't helped any of them yet instead she had been trying to find a way out of her predicament.

She marched into the bathroom to scrub away the evidence that she'd been gone then she decided she would do everything in her power to help the innocent people in 33.1. She had to wash everything three times before her skin stopped crawling, she stepped out of the shower and her anger had ebbed slightly, leaving exhaustion in its place. Still hoping that Lex wasn't in the pent house she stepped out of the steam filled bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel. Luck however was not on her side, because standing there in the doorway was Lex Luthor. "I knew I should've locked the door," she mumbled under her breath.

"Wouldn't have mattered I have the keys to all the doors in the pent house and the mansion." he said.

"Of course you do." she told him sarcastically.

"Yes the doors are quire heavy and quite a bother to break down when someone is trying to escape." he had indifference in his tone and expression and Chloe could feel her anger returning.

"You know what Lex forget the truce on the plane, welcome to hell pal," she told him with confidence.

"I'd be very careful if I were you Chloe you do not want to cross me." his voice was low and dangerous, and Chloe felt a shiver of fear go down her spine. Then her confidence returned, "You won't kill me Lex Lana will never realize how 'Great' you are without me here and we both know it, and the fact that you know it and still going through with this proves how crazy you've gone. You don't love her I know you don't you are incapable of it, so why go through all of this?" she asked frustrated and emotionally drained.

"That is none of your concern." he stated coldly the look in his eyes clearly saying drop it but she just couldn't.

"Like hell I will this is my life your screwing with too not just your's and Lana's and I have a right to know why." her voice was beginning to rise, and she could tell he was losing his patience with her. He took a step towards her and she automatically took a step back.

"You touch me I'll walk out that door and tell dad to go to Uncle Sam's," her voice dropped to a low warning tone. And he had to take a step back shock openly on his face.

"I wouldn't hit you Chloe, I would never hit a woman." his voice was soft and she knew she struck a chord with him and backed down a little, "I'm tired Lex, and getting cold given my current attire, so please let me get dressed in peace, please." he nodded and stormed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

--------------

That night Chloe awoke to the feel of strong unfamiliar arms wrapped around her slender waist. Realizing it must be Lex she immediately tried to get out of his Grasp by wriggling away then noticed something, they were clearly on her side of the bed,, having gravitated there in the middle of the night. He groaned when she stopped moving and she gasped when she heard him moan 'Lana' so quietly in his sleep, that if he hadn't been next to her ear she probably wouldn't have heard it, a part of her wished she hadn't she felt tears well in her eyes as she heard the pitiful tone his voice had, and the sadness in it, comprehension dawned as she felt a something very familiar for the bald billionaire, sympathy. She also felt hatred for Lana Lang for the first time in a long time.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it is so short but I had to get this out of the way, the next chapter will hopefully be longer please review good, bad what ever as long as it is a review.


	5. Lionel and Fights

A/N: Ok Updating is now a grueling process but I can do it now at least I figured it out thank god I like updating my stuff. And please review I love those as much as I like updating these.

Chapter 5: Lionel and fights

* * *

The next day came quickly and Chloe found herself e-mailing her final article to the daily planet from the uncomfortable chair in the mansion's library, she has now resigned herself to the fact that she should simply ignore Lex from now until the time that Lana came back and thought that she was in love with him again. She still felt sympathy for him and the fact that he had cried out the brunettes name the night before it also made her feel like bashing the brunettes head in, because she couldn't help but think it was all her fault that this was happening.

She heard the double doors open below her and she got out of the chair and peered over the side railing and seeing Lionel Luthor sweep through the door "I was wondering when you'd show up Mr. Luthor." Chloe said trying to keep contempt out of her voice, no matter what happened she will never believe he had completely reformed, no matter what Clark and Mrs. Kent said.

"Ah Miss Sullivan just the woman I wanted to see."

"Well forgive me if I'm not flattered Mr. Luthor." she said smirking down at him, she liked looking down on him, and knew he hated it, she reluctantly headed for the stairs and slowly made her way down.

"We need to talk about your most recent development with my son." he said as she stepped off the last step.

"Well I'm listening Mr. Luthor," she refused to call him Lionel, it left a bad taste in her mouth. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Clark tells me your healthy and not brainwashed or cloned, so why are you with my son Miss Sullivan."

"Because I love him." they both knew that she was lying but neither called her on it.

"With all of the information you possess don't you think this _liaison _would be a little I don't know dangerous."

"Mr. Luthor if you think I would _ever _tell Lex Clark's secret you are missing the fries from your happy meal." her voice held a warning tone and Lionel knew when to back off.

"Actually you being here could provide us with an ample opportunity to keep an eye on Lex."

"Mr. Luthor I am _not _going to spy on Lex, and I seem to remember the last time you offered me a very similar deal and everyone involved nearly ended up dead, but by the end I had won and your ass was on a chain gang," she was nose to nose with him now and her teeth were bared anger that he wasn't even going to try and help her out of this mess he probably knew where she had been that entire time.

Lex who had heard raised voices went to investigate and saw Chloe and his father in the middle of a heated argument. "Am I interrupting something." Lex said coming into the room.

"Lex _darling_ your home." Chloe said turning her back to Lionel and a wry smile twisted her lips and she hoped Lex would play along with this. She reached him, and leaned up kissing the corner of his mouth gently, and Lex wrapped his arms around her waist, realizing what she was doing. She turned around to face Lionel not leaving Lex's arms, she noticed the glare in his eyes. "You know what your father basically told me he wanted me to spy on you, but don't worry I didn't take him up on it.

This fact shocked Lex and for a moment he didn't believe her but he didn't show anything on the outside. "Did you now," he whispered in her ear. She fought back nausea as her skin began to crawl, from him touching her.

"Well dad it looks like you overstayed your welcome, again." he said not letting go of Chloe, knowing it made her uncomfortable. He saw his father's jaw tighten. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"We are nor done with this discussion Miss Sullivan." with those parting words Lionel Luthor stormed out of the office slamming the doors behind him.

They stood together a moment waiting for Lex to let her go, realizing he still hadn'ts two minutes later she spat out, "Let go of me now."

He looked at her a moment wondering why he hadn't wanted to let her go, a moment ago shrugging it off as wanting to unsettle her, he asked, "Why did you not take that deal with my father."

"I knew you would be expecting it, and I didn't want to give your old man the satisfaction of being under his thumb, since you already have that job."

"You know you think you'd be grateful for me pulling you out of there Chloe." Lex said just trying to start an argument.

"_Grateful _why in the hell would I be grateful knowing that I may be 'free' as you put it but other people are still being tortured as we speak, and how do I know you won't throw me back to your scientists once Lana is back,meanwhile I have to here you cry out the name of the bitch who so callously murdered your child at night, that is what I don't get about you Lex how can you stay with her knowing that, I don't care how stuck I thought I was I would _never _do that." her voice was thick with emotion, and she heaved a sob and running past him to keep him from seeing her so vulnerable.

Lex just stood there anger at her rushing through him, he wanted to find her and tell her that she couldn't possibly understand and that it wasn't like that, he just, what he didn't know any more then he heard the front door slam. That was when he turned and stalked to the front door and opened it, he saw her there sitting in her turned off car her forehead resting on the steering wheel and her shoulders shook uncontrollably, he went back inside deciding to leave her be and grab him something strong to drink so he wouldn't have to think.

* * *

Chloe returned very late that night, slipping into the bedroom quietly, hoping to not wake Lex, only to have him, turn on the lamp and sitting in the chair by the dresser already in his night clothes. "Lets get a few things straight Chloe, once Lana is back with me you can go back to your life I will swear it in blood if you want me too, and secondly, do not discuss my relationship with Lana ever again with me if you want to keep working at the 'Daily Planet'. He turned off the lamp and went to the bed. Chloe fought back the welling tears as she got ready for bed. Lex felt a tug of guilt for threatening her livelihood but didn't let that bother him from getting sleep.


	6. Seeking Help

A/N: Thank you again for all the lovely reviews I am addicted to them

Chapter Six: Seeking Help

-----------------

__

Lex stood in the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He looked at the steamy mirror and frowned, he looked at the bathroom counter and saw a rag resting on the back of the sink he picked it up and wiped off the steam and saw his father standing behind him in the mirror a gleam in his eyes. "Well congratulations Lex you finally became me."

He felt a sneer on his lips and his eyes narrow, "Father I will never become you." conviction was in his tone.

"No you have become worse Alexander." his mother's voice sounded behind him and appeared behind him, on his side, it was like the proverbial devil and angel on his shoulders. "My sweet boy, fate has given you another chance to find and keep your soul please don't waste it this is your last chance." there was a pleading tone to her voice and his heart ached, and the small boy that was never quite destroyed screamed out to be listened, and to listen to her.

"Lillian your 'Sweet Boy' no longer exists he is the ruthless son that I have always wanted." the amused and smug expression on his father's face angered him, and he saw his mother smile proudly at this. He saw his father square his jaw, "Son don't listen to her, she's not trying to help you, she's only trying to make you weak."

"Be quiet dad." he snapped trying to reign in his anger

"Lex," a sleepy questioning voice that sounded nothing like either of his parental units, yet still familiar. It came from the bathroom door. All three turned to the sound of the voice, it was Chloe she was wearing his green button down shirt it brought out her eyes and took Lex's breath away. "You've been in here forever come back to bed Lex." as she talked she walked over to him, she held him from behind one arm wrapped around his waist, while the other one rested over his chest. She pressed her lips to his shoulder blade and he bit back the gasp that threatened to escape him when he felt the sparks shoot down her arm.

He noticed his father's glare and his mother's warm smile as they both observed Chloe. Then he turned back to their reflection and the sight horrified him, there staring back at him was his father's face instead of his own. He glanced at where his father once was and he was still there, "I told you it was too late son." then he heard Chloe scream, and rush into his mother's waiting arms.

"Le-ex." she sobbed into his mother's chest.

"Lex," this one sounded different more forceful

"LEX." his eyes slammed open and he saw Chloe stare down at him worriedly. He tried to calm his heart beat and he saw the look in her eyes and he saw the worry there and fear gripped him and something in him shifted and changed, broke.

"Chloe." his tone held a question, but he knew that everything he'd just been through had been a dream, and he missed the look of love and utter devotion in her eyes.

"You were having a bad dream, are you ok." she was genuinely worried about him and that fact bothered her. He nodded and she still saw the fear and sadness in his eyes, she noticed the occasional tremble in his body. "Look I know you would never in a million years open up to me, but if you want to talk."

The voice of his mother echoed in his head and he thought for a moment about turning down her offer and realized that he didn't want to be this way anymore, "Help me Chloe, please help me become a better man, a better man than my father. She drew back from him wide eyed, then smirked, "Ok Lex, but for now lets just get some sleep ok." he nodded and notice her turn her back to him. He moved behind her and felt wrapped his arms around her, he felt her stiffen as he did this, "Please I need to feel warmth and I feel cold, please Chloe." the pleading sound of his voice made her relax in his embrace. Whatever that dream was it must have been a whopper Chloe thought as she drifted to sleep and hoping it would stick with what ever epiphany he came to.

-----------

Sorry it was so short I just needed to get this out of the way, please Review


	7. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

A/N: I'm So So So Sorry I haven't updated writer's Block has plagued the mind for quite awhile and, Thank you for the reviews and keep em coming I'm a review addict. I deleted this Chapter and added onto it this is before 'Progeny'

Chapter 7: One Step Forward

-----

Chloe awoke alone in bed the next morning she sighed and hoped that the change of heart Lex went through the night before held through to this morning at least. She slipped on her fluffy green robe Lois gave her for Christmas last year. She padded into Lex's office where he saw him typing in concentration.

Lex saw her out of the corner of his eye and looked up at her. Her eyes were narrowed and he could see the tense muscles, she was ready to fight or flee, "So did your epiphany stick last night Lex or have you gone back to your dastardly ways." he took in her appearance and remembered the easy smile on her face, wrapped snugly in his shirt, last night in his dream. He tried to squish the disappointment at not seeing her in it today.

"Good morning to you as well Chloe and to answer your question yes I still wish to become a better man." he saw her eyes narrow and he realized that she didn't quite believe him and he smirked sardonically in her direction, "I understand you will probably need proof so here." he took the papers from the inside pocket of his jacket, and handed them to her. She looked them over and a bright smile lit her face, "Divorce papers." this proved that he was serious about changing. "Lex I promised you last night I would help you change and I meant that and if I signed these I would be way too tempted to simply leave you here so lets sign these after you earn back your dented halo." she put the divorce papers in her pocket

His heart faltered when he saw her smile he'd nearly forgotten what it was like since the only looks she had been giving him for so long had been of hatred and disdain. "Thank you Chloe." he was unable to keep the shock from her voice. His heart leapt into his throat when she didn't ask for a pen immediately and he felt something he hadn't in a long time hope. "I don't know how to change, or what to do to change Chloe." he hated looking vulnerable in front of anyone, yet he knew that Chloe wouldn't judge him for it. He looked up and into her eyes and saw gentle understanding in them. "Lex you're entire way of thinking is going to have to change I can't do this for you, but I will help to the best of my ability."

"I think I've forgotten how to fight destiny Chloe."

"You know what I think about destiny Lex, I think destiny is your future, fate is your present, and karma is their combined sense of humor, yet all of which are what you make them."

"Do you really think I can do this Chloe."

"You have always been a very determined person Lex if anyone can do it, it is you." she saw his smirk and she smiled a small smile and he cleared his throat feeling slightly uncomfortable at feeling open with his emotions for so long.

"This evening is a Luthorcorps charity event, and I have to attend it would you like to as well?" he'd already bought her the dress while he was waiting on her to accept his proposal and he wanted to see her in it.

"Sure Lex besides this gives me a chance to be the 'loving little wife' in public." she turned to leave.

--------------

Chloe looked at the dress in her closet, it had been in the front and Lex had left the sticky note with tonight's date on it and she assumed it was for the charity event, she didn't fully trust Lex yet knowing everything that she knew about him she doubted she ever would trust him completely. However he was making an effort and a less evil Lex Luthor was better than an evil one through and through. She placed the dress on the bed and left to take a shower.

-----------------

About an hour later Lex knocked on the door of his bedroom leaving Chloe to get ready on her own, he chose another bedroom to get ready in. Chloe opened the door and Lex's heart thudded in his chest. The dress was black with a red trim, and contrasted wonderfully with her creamy skin, and brought out her eyes, and it hugged her curves in all the right spots, while showing just enough cleavage, and ending right above her knees. He realized that she was beautiful before this but with her standing here before him he realized now that he had begun to want her and his heart dropped when he realized that she could never want him not after everything he has done to her and her family and friends.

--------------

They step onto the roof of his building and Chloe took in the beautifully decorated rooftop. "Kudos to the decorator Lex," she saw him smirk but he didn't comment. They walked further onto the roof when a surprised voice sounded behind them, "Chloe?" they turned to the sound of the deep voice and to her surprise she saw Oliver Queen. "And Lex," Lex's name was said in venom and he looked at Chloe. As Lex watched Oliver watching Chloe a possessiveness and jealousy coursed in his veins for a moment and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Since she wasn't used to wearing heels after six months of bare footedness, Chloe nearly fell over, she placed her hand on his chest to stop her fall. Oliver's eyes widened when he noticed the ring on Chloe's finger, and his eyes kept darting back and forth between Chloe and the ring. "Clark and Lois told me but-" Oliver trailed off unable to keep the disbelief from his voice.

"Yes well now that your suspicions have been confirmed I would love to dance with _my_ beautiful wife." he turned them toward the dance floor leaving a gaping Oliver behind.

"What the hell was that about Lex," she said through clenched teeth. Before Lex could answer her a short stout man with kind brown eyes in about his mid fifty's, walked up to them.

"Lex my boy how are you ." the man said smiling kindly at Lex.

"Mr. Luxemburg I am well , and how are you ." Lex said, he'd always liked this man he was one of the few men who never felt intimidated by anyone's presence and was unbelievably kind and fiercely protective of his family, he was supportive of all of his business ventures while leaving Lex's Father out in the cold.

"Oh I'm puttering along, who is this exquisite creature on your arm Lex."

"This is my wife Chloe Sullivan-Luthor."

"Hello Chloe it is nice to meet you how are you." he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I am fine Mr. Luxemburg, it was very nice to meet you. Wait you wouldn't be the founder and CEO of Luxemburg Industries would you."

"Yes I am, why do you ask."

Chloe felt Lex stiffen he knew that tone in Chloe's voice it was the tone that said she knew something that most are not privy too. "Did you know that your Vice President Mitch Elson is a corporate spy for your top competitors." Lex saw the shock on the man's face and knew that he knew nothing about this.

"Lex she's a keeper, thank you young lady, now if you'll excuse me I need to make a phone call." then he walked away pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

"That was amazing Chloe but then again I always knew you were very thorough with you're research." by then they had reached the dance floor and a song began, it was a waltz of some sort and Chloe tried to keep up with Lex. The waltz ended and they heard the familiar voice of Oliver sound behind them, "May I cut in." Lex felt it again possessive jealousy, but Chloe turned to him and nodded smiling.

Another dance started and Chloe was led by Oliver, then he let out a chuckle, "I guess that explains it."

"Explains what."

"Chloe I don't think you know how powerful your influence can be on someone."

"Ollie I'm confused," she said furrowing her brow.

"As of three this morning 33.1 activities have all but shut down and the prisoners released, except for the mentally unstable ones, but they are going to well equipped facilities and their care is being paid for by Luthorcorp."

Chloe was floored and her gaze locked onto Lex's she now realized how seriously he was taking his change, and she realized that no one will probably ever truly believe his turn around and she was sad for him. She smiled tenderly in his direction and she could see the cool aloof smirk on his face, but she could see that his eyes held the same tenderness. She felt something tug at her heart, and she knew that this was the first step forward.

The song had ended and Oliver let go of Chloe, and she felt strangely warm and more trusting of Lex. Then Oliver said, "There is one thing I don't understand."

"Really well what is that?"

"How could you stay with him after what he did to your mother."

Chloe's eyes widened at that remark, "What do you mean?"

"Well your mother was one of the first to be let go she was transferred to the best sanatorium in Metropolis all paid for by Luthorcorp. And then I found out she was recently in 33.1."

The feelings of trust she had for Lex vanished and in its place was replaced by anger and betrayal. "Excused me Oliver."

Lex knew exactly what Oliver had said and dread had settled into his gut he'd read the other billionaire's lips and he knew that Chloe felt angry even though she was no longer facing him because her back went ridged and the rest of her body stiffened. She turned to him and he saw fire in her eyes as she casually walked over to him not wanting to make a scene in front of all these people including the paparazzi. When she reached him she leaned up to his ear, "Meet me in the car in twenty minutes and we are going to you're penthouse it's closer." her cold tone made him shiver and glare in Queen's direction, who was smiling smugly. He said nothing simply nodded and then she turned from him and headed to the coat room.

----

When they reached the pent house Chloe reached it first and she slammed the door in Lex's face. They had said nothing in the short drive to the apartment and Chloe was shaking with pent up rage. When he entered it he had to duck because Chloe's purse flew passed his head. "You took my mother she did not have an ability."

"Yes she does she can control all of the Meteor Infected people and I gave her a drug that brought her out of her catatonia to make her help me."

"I want every scrap of paper you have on me and my mother in my possession now." she told him her voice kept low as not to become violent like she knew she would if she began screaming at him.

"Fine but you won't like what you find Chloe."

"Why?" she asked her voice now ragged with held back tears.

"She held a key piece to a puzzle I wanted to solve." he said his tone was formal and calculating."

"Did I hold the same value."

"Yes at that time you did now you hold much more that is if you still want to help me." he saw her take a deep breath and he hoped she wouldn't leave him standing there because he truly thought he wouldn't be able to help falling back on old habits without her there.

"Yes I will still help you because I need to keep my mother safe; now where are those files. And I want you to sleep in the guest room for the next couple of days." he frowned not liking that idea he'd gotten used to using her deep breathing as a soothing way to sleep, but he didn't push it he simply sighed and went over to retrieve the file, and the video flash drives he had on Chloe and her mother.

"These were the only ones I didn't destroy because I was going to give them to you eventually." he told her then went to the bed room he intended to sleep in, "Goodnight Chloe."

She quickly went to her laptop and plugged in the flash drives and several widows popped up, she read file after file then she got to it, her ability. She had to swallow the lump in her throat she kept telling herself that his goons had been wrong that she didn't have an ability, but she did she healed people, that did make her feel a little relief at least if she did go crazy she can't hurt anyone, and if she did she could just simply heal them. She sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she couldn't go through everything tonight, and so she went to bed, knowing she wouldn't get much sleep.

A/N: Hello I have a few ways I can take this and I can't make up my mind but I am always open to suggestions. Please review Again Sorry it took so long my life has been crazy with School friends and stuff plus a horible case of writer's block, but here ya go, please review.

----


	8. Breakfast Discussions and Decisions

A/N: I added on to Chapter 7 and you may want to read it if you haven't yet, or you may not get the rest of it.

Chapter 8:

----

A month had passed since Chloe found out what Lex had did to her mother. And it was two weeks before they had slept in the same bedroom, which Chloe was glad for she hated to admit that she enjoyed his imposing presence next to her made her feel safe, not that she told him that she simply found him next to her one morning and didn't say anything. The fact that she liked it when she slept next to him made her confused and slightly angry at her self.

Lex curled around Chloe unable to keep himself from her he realized that Lana was nothing more than a mere memory he realized he never really loved her. He didn't know if he was in love with Chloe yet but he knew he was getting there. He then fell into a deep sleep, "Chloe," he murmured quietly and Chloe simply laid there stunned he'd said her name why would he do that. He was asleep she knew that. They'd gotten to know each other over the last month and he had changed almost to the man that promised to help her put his father in jail, though no one believed her.

----

The next morning Chloe sat down to a cup of coffee and a bowl of Fruit Loops. With Lex sitting across from her watching her over his newspaper he'd been doing this a lot lately simply looking at her when she wasn't watching him. Sitting there in her green fluffy bath robe, with her hair sticking out all over the place he realized that she was beautiful. Everything he had ever wanted in a woman. He watched her raise her spoon to take another bite as she peered over the funnies and he was able to delude himself even if only for a brief moment that this was real a marriage, "I want kids." He blurted out before he could stop himself. She looked over at him wide eyed she dropped her spoon full of cerial unceremoniously back into her bowl causing a small splash, and her mouth hung open in shock.

----

There were very few times in Chloe Sullivan's life where she was completely speechless, but this moment had to top them all. She looked over at Lex he had this serious and completely desperate look on his face like she was about to tell him yes or no to giving him a vital organ like a lung. He wanted a kid, no scratch that he said 'kids' meaning plural who in the hell was he having these kids with, ok with the look on his face she was the obvious answer and that scared her a little. She knew Lex had started to change for the better and Chloe had begun to trust him a little bit but she did not want to be a catalyst for another mentally unstable episode where Lex was concerned. Plus what if her anser wasn't what he wanted to hear would he force her. She did not even want children now if ever she simply didn't have that kind of patience. She then recovered from her speechlessness "Uh Lex that's fine I'll get you in contact with a good adoption agency-"

"No, I don't want to adopt I want this child to be mine by blood Chloe, that way I will always have one person there to love me, because as much as my father has put me through and as much as I hate him I still-." Lex interrupted her. Looking away He'd gotten used to being honest to her, but he still hated looking vulnerable in front of anyone even if it was in front of the only person who wouldn't judge him for it.

Her heart tugged a little at his words and even though she still hadn't changed her mind "Ok well how about I get you in contact with a surrogate, I'm sure that-"

Again she was interrupted by her 'husband' "I won't trust a total stranger to carry my child Chloe a surrogate could run off with both my money and the child. I want you to be the mother."

Chloe did the only thing that her mind came up with and that was laugh a hysterical loud laugh this was insane, she knew it was coming that he wanted her to bear his child but still this was completely and utterly nuts. "Lex I think I was too late to save you from completely losing your mind."

"I take that as a no then." his eyes and face hardened and a cold gleam entered his eyes and for the first time in a month she saw Lex of old and that sent a shiver of fear down her spine, she realized then that Lex would always have that malicious and ferocious animal leashed beneath, and while yes he had changed he was still a very dangerous being, but she would not back down on this it was her body.

"Why me and I swear to god if the next words out of your mouth is that I am a convenient incubator I will kill you Lex."

"At the moment you are the only one I trust to not let me be the type of father mine was to me. You are the only one I trust please Chloe." there was another part that was more selfish, because he knew she'd never leave him if their child was there.

Chloe looked at his face gone was the cold demanding look in his blue eyes and her heart broke a little for the man; he was begging he never did that but could she surrender herself completely to him. "I won't sleep with you." she said determinedly, and she thought for one fleeting moment that she saw sadness in his eyes.

"Is the thought of sleeping with me really that unbearable Chloe." his voice was quiet. He knew she didn't want him in the way he wanted, no needed her but hearing her saying it out loud stung a little.

"Lex its not only that its just I'm not in love with you." she paused to let him take that in and he looked like he'd been punched in the gut so she continued, so she wouldn't have to examine that look, "Don't get me wrong you can have sex and not be in love, that pretty much describes my relationship with Jimmy Olsen, but that isn't the point, the point I am trying to make here is that if we are going to bring a child into this convoluted mess that is our planet and let's face it our lives love should be a contributing factor. However if you're going to make an issue out of it then let's grow it in a Petri dish ok that way I can at least have your respect."

"Thank you Chloe and you could never lose my respect." that much was true he had always respected and admired her in every way.

"Not so fast skippy I have conditions."

"I'm listening Chloe." trying to keep his cool and not let his excitement show.

"I want to be around to help raise it I don't want to simply be brushed off after nine months Lex." he would never do that, but he kept his mouth shut and simply nodded. "You can't just simply give it to a nanny I want you to actually know what the person is like. And you simply can't treat him or her as your heir, he needs to be more, and if so much as even think that you are returning to your old ways I will take that baby and run do you understand me Lex." her voice had taken on a grave and serious otne and he knew she would do just that.

"Chloe in that happened I'd want you to take that baby from me. Is there any other conditions," willing to give her anything if she did this one thing for him, even though she's done so much already.

"I want to keep my job after the baby is born."

"Thank you Chloe you have no idea how much this means to me can I make an appointment tomorrow."

Her breath hitched a little _tomorrow _wow that was soon, but leave it to Lex to never waist time. She put on a nervous smile, pushing her cerial bowl, still full of cerial away, no longer feeling hungry, "Sure Lex." and she said a little prayer to give her the courage she needed to do this.

----

A/N: I originally wanted this to be a cliffy but something pulled me into a different direction. This was the last part I had previously written down and even though it turned out completely different on the computer than when it was written down, I still had a basis of what I was doing now I am flying by the seat of my pants and am asking you to bear with me. Sorry about the very mild Jimmy bashing I just don't think he was good enough for Chloe not to mention I don't think he could've kept up, again I apologize for that bashing as well. As I have stated before I am an addict for reviews and this is an addiction I have nodesire to be cured of


	9. Reactions to the Procreating

A/N: Thank you for all of the beautiful reviews I greatly appreciate the feedback, now on with the story

Chapter 9: Reactions to the procreatings

----

They sat in the room Chloe on the brown leather bed with tissue covering the surface. Lex sat in the uncomfortable green chair next to the bed. Chloe fidgeted with the hospital gown she was wearing. Questions swirling in her head. "Hey Lex do we even know if either of us can even have kids?"

"What do you mean Chloe?"

"Well lets recap shall we you have had a major dosage of meteor Radiation, not to mention shot, nearly burned to death twice, had your brain fried, and had so many concussions that I can't even count them all; not to mention all the _lovely_ women you have squired around in your day. Then there is me: I've been blown up, beat up, thrown through a window, experimented on, thrown over a dam, infested with parasites, and nearly impaled, almost had all my body heat sucked out, been bitten by a bunch of vampiric sorority chicks. I mean lets face it you could be sterile and I could have gotten that way because of all the close encounters I have had to the freakiness that is our lives. Plus what if I pass a meteor power to this kid and they can't control it and we have to lock it up, or that alone could have made my ability to bear children impossible." she had noticed him wince when she mentioned anything that happened while he was around or directly responsible for. The she sighed, "Look Lex I'm sorry I am just nervous."

"Chloe I understand why you could be nervous I am too, as to your question on our fertileness. While you were in my _care _I did all the necessary test and you are indeed very fertile and I get myself checked after every romantic interlude so I'm both clean and as well fertile. Besides I did get Lana pregnant."

"Oh please you think you were the only one that whore was sleeping with, you forget, one thing Lex I was her best friend she told me _everything_," then she realized what she had said about her, "Of course you had your scientists check for that." she mumbled. She knew Lex had heard her and she saw the hurt look cross his face. "Lex what would have happened if your epiphany hadn't struck would we even be here or would you still be pretending to pine for Lana, and what will happen if she ever does come back because if you think I'm going to have this baby only for you to take it from me you have another thing coming."

Lex took in everything she had said and it hurt him to know that she still didn't trust him completely and that Lana had slept around on him, not as bad as Chloe's trust issues but still stung a little mostly his pride. Before she can answer her question the doctor steps in and said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Luthor you're blood tests have all come back and everything is both fine what I don't understand is why you don't keep trying the good old fashioned way instead of this."

"Well Doctor not that its any of your concern, but my wife and I have been trying for the last three months and have always wanted to get started on our family right away since we aren't the most patient people in the world."

"Very well since both of you are fine we can begin on the process of giving you a baby lets get started shall we."

----

Two weeks later since her last doctor's visit, Chloe stared at the tiny pink strip with mixed feelings sitting on the edge of the tub. She'd naively thought she just had the flu, wishful thinking on her part. Before she could process the information Lex walked into the bathroom and was surprised to see Chloe cradling the test gingerly he hadn't known she even had one, "Chloe," he asked gently trying not to show his excitement. Then he saw the small pink strip on it and knew that it was positive. Then saw her face, "Chloe are you ok." he was genuinely worried for the petite blonde.

"I uh I don't know Lex I need to go I am meeting Lois for Lunch I need to get out of here." she said handing him the test and walking out of the room before he could say anything. Thankfully Lex seemed to have taken the hint and not followed after her.

Chloe went to lunch on autopilot, fortunately it was where the old 'Beanery' was so she didn't have to drive to far. It wasn't until Lois arrived and began to sit down in her chair that the fact that she was now carrying Lex's baby get through her shock. "I'm pregnant." she said to Lois who sank into her chair after her cousin's confession.

"Is it Lex's?"

"Of course it's Lex's baby." Chloe said shocked that Lois would even ask such a thing.

"Well I had to ask, so are congrats or condolences in order Chlo'"

"Honestly I don't know Lois, I know Lex is ecstatic, but I don't know if I am ready for this."

"Chloe he didn't force you or accidentally get you knocked up on purpose did he,"

"No god no nothing like that, we've been trying for about a month I just didn't expect to get pregnant this soon." she said telling the story Lex and her came up with before hand, she was relieved at not having to tell Lois everything it made things less complicated.

Then Chloe thought some more, "Lois I am not really hungry anymore I need to get back to Lex. Can you not tell anyone I want to tell everyone myself."

"Ok Chloe I'll see you later." Lois said clearly worried for her cousin.

----

Chloe drove in silence again as she thought about her situation. She knew she wasn't in love with Lex she did care for him and respected him, and yes they were friends, but was that enough for her to stay with him and raise a child, she guessed it was too late to think that, she knew that she already loved this baby, no matter where the paternal genes came from. She also thought about her latent meteor ability, she didn't want her child to end up like countless of her fellow high school students who couldn't control their ability and went crazy either ended up getting killed or checked into Belle Reeve, she didn't think her heart could take and she didn't think Lex's could either.

She entered their bedroom and saw Lex already in bed, he was still dressed the only things missing were his shoes, tie, and jacket his back was propped up against pillows on the headboard with one leg crossed over the other, he was reading a book. He looked up from his book when she entered, "Chloe if you want to back out of this I'd under-"

Chloe cut him off, "Lex I'm sorry this morning I freaked out, I won't back out of this, I just can you guarantee that this child won't be meteor infected." thinking she'd better voice her worry now instead of nine months from now, and he never answered when they were in the doctor's office the first time.

"Chloe our baby can't be meteor infected since your second generation, the mutation stops with you." Chloe felt relief at his words sweep through her, as she nodded and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

When she came back the light was already out and Lex was on his side of the bed trying to get some sleep. She slipped into the bed turning to her side her back to Lex. She felt him move right next to her, spooning her from behind, she was no longer uncomfortable, with him doing this as she had been in the beginning. His hand rested over her tummy gently curling and uncurling into a fist and he murmured the word, 'mine' in his sleep. She realized just how protective and possessive she'd be of this baby and probably by extension her. She finally realized how stuck she really was Lex would never let her leave. She always thought that if by some reason she would end up permanently stuck by Lex's side she would be sad, almost devastated, but she wasn't, she didn't feel like pondering this train of thought at this moment in time, because it would confuse her more than she already was.

----

About a month later Chloe sat on the sofa in Lex's study, typing her latest article to give to her editor on Monday, when Lionel Luthor stormed into her silence. "Mr. Luthor what're you-"

"Clark informed me of your procreating with my son." she grumbled the farm boy's name under her breath she'd told him about the baby two weeks ago and he'd been stunned and slightly upset by it until she explained that Lex did not force her into motherhood like he thought he'd done to Lana and then he was happy for her, if she was happy. However she told him not to tell anyone especially Lionel, apart of her would never believe he'd truly reformed. Also she hated to admit that when Lionel described her 'procreating' she was creeped out and felt the familiar feeling of having a Luthor target pasted to her forehead.

"Yes we are married kids tend to happen, honestly Lionel are you getting a mushy brain in your advancing age." she knew it probably wasn't a good idea to provoke him, but she couldn't help it.

His lips pursed and asked "Is it healthy?"

Confused by his inquiry she decided honesty was probably the best policy, "Yes it is very healthy." what she didn't add that the Doctor thought it was the healthiest fetus he had ever encountered, and the amniocentesis said that it had an elevated white blood count like Lex.

"Well congratulations Miss Sullivan and I'll be in touch." with those words he left leaving Chloe feeling slightly unsettled.

----

That night Chloe had opted not to tell Lex about Lionel's visit, it would make things unnecessarily awkward. She was on the edge of sleep, when Lex pulled her onto her back, she wasn't scared of him, hadn't been for quite a while hed no reason to be, she was merely curious about his actions. She feigned sleep wondering what he'd do next. He pulled back the covers and lifted her tank top to reveal her whole stomach. Chloe now felt a twinge of fear, she knew he wouldn't hurt her but she couldn't help it this was a vulnerable position and instinct told her to be fearful. She then felt him press his lips gently to stomach right above her navel, and Chloe felt a shiver of equal parts fear and want, she was about to push him away and ask what he was doing, 'til he said, "Hi baby." that made her pause and her heart pound in her chest. "The child development book I have been perusing said that this was the best way for you to recognize me as your male parental unit, so even though I feel like an idiot I am doing this. I am your father and let me tell you now because it may not always be apparent I love you, and I love your mother you may never see that because she could never love me in return, but I do, and I always will. I hope your like her, I hope you have all of her in you and none of me you don't want to be like me. I promise to protect you from your grandfather who mommy doesn't think I know about his visit today but I do, he is evil as am I but I will look out for you where as he won't. I shall take no more of your time, good night my child." he then righted her shirt and covered her back up. And turned away from her.

Chloe turned back to how she was facing before Lex's little speech. Tears pricked her eyes. He loved her, _he _loved _her _or at least he thought he did. No he couldn't love her she was only supposed to be his back up plan to Lana, 'til she came back enamored with him again but she knew he wasn't truly in love with Lana he had just needed a way to get back at Clark and naively thought that she was his salvation. Then it dawned on her he'd probably loved her a while, she'd noticed him staring at her even though he thought she wasn't looking she just thought he'd been comparing her to Lana. Why did he love her she hadn't _done_ anything to make him fall in love with her. Then she thought about it she had done some things like stay with him instead of taking the divorce, and agreeing to have his baby, now that she thought about it those were only the _big_ things she'd done she had done a thousand little things as well. This new bit of information caused Chloe intense confusion. Also she didn't know if she truly didn't reciprocate his feelings. She sighed knowing that she was in for yet another restless night.

-------

A/N: Hello Sorry I know it has been forever and I'm sorry I had to write it down on paper first have my friend go over it and then actually get my Lazy butt to type the darn thing I hope you liked it and I have no clue when I'll post again I will shoot for the next couple of weeks, and I am sorry again. Now I really don't know that much about Chloe's power so if she could've passed on to her kid or not but for the sake of the story that's how I needed it to be. Please Review even though I probably don't deserve one for having you wait for so long.


	10. Lana Returns

A/N: Ok everybody the chapter you have all been waiting for I hope it is everything you've hoped for. Don't forget to review.

Chapter 10: Lana Returns

----

Two months had passed since the night Lex had unknowingly confessed his love to Chloe. She now had a slight bump, which Lois calls 'her little speed bump' much to Lex's annoyance. And Lex finds a way to touch every chance he can get. Not that she minded after all it was his kid too when it moved the first time he looked at her stomach with utter fascination, until he reached over tentatively and placed his hand over her stomach waiting for him/her to move again. Then he brought Mozart on a Walkman saying it made the baby smarter. Chloe found it cute and endearing. She realized a part of her was falling for him, and fast, but the rational side of brain blamed it on her hormones.

-----

Chloe stood in Lex's office facing his desk with her back to the door, looking for his stapler. Then a familiar female voice made anger rise to the surface, "Hello Chloe."

Chloe whirled around to face the woman, "Lana long time no see." she didn't keep the cold edge out of her voice, had really no desire to.

She watched the brunette look Chloe over as if sizing her up, then her gaze dropped to her stomach, "Nice to see that you've watched your figure since I left Chloe." she said sneering.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I'm not fat you idiot I'm pregnant, and before you ask yes it is Lex's; I giving him the chance at the family he's always wanted something you didn't want to do." she flew at her.

She watched Lana's eyes widen then narrow as a malicious smile curved her lips Chloe thought she just looked stupid, but didn't call her on it. "How long was it before you shared his bed especially after your small stay in 33.1" at the look of Chloe's shocked confusion, Lana continued, "I knew about you being there and the plan to make me jealous who'd have thought it would actually work."

Chloe made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded very similar to a strangled choke, "Do you have any idea what he put me through _before _you left him, then after it got so much worse, because I wouldn't give in to his scheme. All you had to do was tell someone, anyone after everything that has happened and all we've been through don't I at least deserve that." her voice had taken on a desperate edge and she felt utter betrayal at the woman she once she revered as a sister.

If you were there then he'd leave me alone, even though he still froze all of my accounts. Why didn't you agree immediately Chloe I mean it wouldn't be the first time you two slept together."

"What the hell are you talking about Lana." her tone now was exasperated.

"Oh come off it Chloe the whole town knows you slept with Lionel Jonior year, then whored yourself to Lex after Luthor Sr. kicked you to the curb." She moved towards Chloe as she began talking again. "How did it feel Chloe, to have Lex use you in that way then to completely discard you in favor of me hmm, how did it feel especially after Clark."

Chloe waited for Lana to move into position, unbeknownst to her, and with Lightening speed brought her palm to Lana's cheek, the sound reverberating in the room Lana held her cheek in shock, staring at Chloe completely stunned. Chloe was breathing heave, "Let me tell you something you cold hearted bitch, I have _never_ slept with Lionel and I never will, and I have never slept with Lex until now." Chloe said keeping her voice down as not to alert anyone, and keeping up the pretense of married life with Lex, "Lex has changed with my help and and for the better and he no longer wants you, and so help me god if you do anything to undo the changes we have made I will bury you so far under ground they will never find you now get out." her voice was low and dangerous the threat evident in her tone.

"Not so fast Lana." A male voice familiar to both women in the room, sounded making them both turn in his direction. He walked over to stand behind Chloe wrapping his arms around her waist, the gesture was familiar only this time it wasn't staged and faked for their benefit in front of Lionel and Chloe's skin didn't crawl, she instead reveled in his calming presence, "Chloe's right Lana I do not want you any more in fact I adore my wife very much." he moved next to Chloe a protective stance in his posture, I could never want you after you killed our baby, your lucky I only froze your accounts instead of killing you, it was because of Chloe that I didn't; with her help and being by my side I have healed from all the pain you have inflicted upon me, before you inflict anymore take Chloe's advice and get out."

Lana narrowed her eyes at them; then turning on her heel left vowing that this wasn't over.

Chloe leaned against Lex's desk trying to calm down. She knew that her blood pressure was probably at a dangerous level due to the pounding of her head ache, and rapid heart beat. "Chloe are you alright?" Lex asked genuinely worried for his wife. She peered at her husband, and the dam that was holding back her tears obliterated. A sob escaped her throat and the tears began to fall. she buried her head in her hands, and she felt Lex pull her to him tightly wrapping his arms around her trying to comfort her.

About thirty minutes later Chloe looked up and locked her gaze with Lex's concerned one. Chloe realized this she didn't know when it had happened but she had forgiven him for everything he'd done to her to her family to everyone. She leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his, and he eagerly met hers. So they fell together body and soul. They stumbled to their bedroom, and Lex kept kissing her never wanting to stop. He did however pull away from her, "Chloe" he breathed, are you sure you want this, I need you to understand after tonight you'll be _mine_; after tonight I'll _never_ let you go." she looked up at him a moment her breathing hitched a little at the intense gaze, and said, "Then make me yours tonight Lex." His heart picked up speed, and he crushed his lips to hers with every intention of doing what she asked of him.

----

Chloe laid her head on his chest breathing contentedly, just about to go to sleep, with the looming thought that this changed things exponentially in the back of her mind. Lex's hand rested at the top of her bump. She knew he wasn't asleep, he was thinking.

"I love you Chloe." there was a slight tremble of fear in his voice as he said that, if she hadn't known him as well as she did she wouldn't have noticed it. He then continued, "I know you could never love me back not with everything I have done to you, but I do love you."

He knew what was coming she would sigh and roll over and go to sleep ignoring him, and his chest ached, then she proved him wrong yet again, "I don't know what I feel for you Lex, I know I care about you a lot, and have forgiven you for everything you have done to me, but I don't know if what I feel has something to do with my hormones or not." they were both silent for a moment before Lex said "Thank you for forgiving me Chloe." he pulled her closer and they both fell into a deep sleep.

-----

A/N: I am sorry it is short but hopefully my next one will be longer, please review I want to know what you thought if I could improve somehow, anything I am open to suggestions.


	11. Surprise!

A/N: loved all the reviews keep them coming I love them. And just a heads up this was just a filler Chapter

Chapter 11: Surprise!

* * *

Chloe was rounding out her fifth month nicely and blossoming into her sixth, they had heard nothing from Lana since her last 'visit' and Lex really didn't expect her to show up again since he tightened security. Their night spent together had been beautiful and Chloe had admitted to Lex that a part of her cared deeply for him, but since her hormones were so out of whack that she couldn't definitively say that she was in love with him yet and Lex accepted that. Chloe was dead tired as she walked into Lex's study. He was nervous as he saw her enter and could tell immediately that she was tired and his nervousness grew as she announced that she was going to take a nap. "Actually Chloe I need to show you something if you'll follow me please."

"Lex can't it wait I'm exhausted."

"I promise it will only take a few minutes to show you we are almost there Chloe." he stopped at a door a few doors down from their's and turned to her. "Now I need you to close your eyes Chloe." she gave him a look, but did as he asked really too tired to argue. She heard the faint creak of the door and felt Lex's hands soft yet firm hands guiding her a few steps into the room. "Ok you can open them now Chloe." when she did the sight before her was a pristine baby room, filled with every available childcare product on today's market, and plush toys Chloe noticed that they were all gender neutral. "Since our child inherited our combined stubbornness and won't wake up and turn over from sleeping on its stomach at every doctor's visit I've made sure Lois and I can paint anything and everything once we can finally find out its gender."

"Lois?" Chloe asked trying to stop the tears of joy.

"Yes she helped me with everything."

"Lex this is beautiful." she turned to him with a blinding smile she threw herself into an embrace and he reveled in holding her in his arms his nervousness retreating as he did so.

She pulled from him and sniffled a little, "Thank you Lex I love it, now if you'll excuse me I'll look at everything more closely after my nap." she said with another dazzling smile as she turned to go to there bedroom.

* * *

"TWINS." they both said at the same time Lex said it with excitement while Chloe was more in shock, and worry.

"Yep, the boy has finally moved to reveal the other fetus which happens to be a female I believe, their heart beats have been in sync which is why I have never noticed her before." he pointed to each child in turn and pointed out which is which. Chloe felt tears prick her eyes, _one _kid she knew she could handle but _two _at the same time. She could tell Lex was over the moon, he rested his hand over her abdomen and leaned down to kiss her hair, 'Thank you so much Chloe" he murmured into her hair and then all of her worries and doubts were gone Lex would be there he would help and suddenly she could picture her life with Lex and the twins and realized with a dull ache that she'd have to give up her job at least for awhile, but that really didn't bother her like she thought it would.

"Lets go home Lex."

Lex noticed a few tears leak out of Chloe's and he realized that this was probably a very unwanted surprise. "Chloe you aren't upset about having twins are you?"

* * *

Chloe looked at him a moment before smiling, "At first I was maybe a little Lex but now I am happy and hormonal."

The next day Lex walked into his bedroom, surprised to see his wife sprawled out on their bed with her eyes closed and a book face down resting on her tummy, she wore old sweatpants that still fit, and his green button down and it reminded him of his dream and heat flooded him, then he noticed that she was she rubbing her stomach with a scrunched look on her face. "Chloe are you alright."

"Shh Lex don't talk they move when you talk." she opened her eyes to glare at him then continued to rub her stomach to bring her children to peace.

"Really," he said quietly then noticed his shirt flutter. He took off his tie as he walked over to her, and lifted his shirt and looked at her for permission, she rolled her eyes but relented all the same, and he talked to them, just some random babbling about his day then he saw it something small moved across her stomach, and he looked up at her with amazement his mouth actually hung open. "Ok Lex now that your curiosity is satisfied can I please tell you that I have taken an extended leave from work for as long as I need."

Lex was relieved he didn't tell Chloe that but he was, he'd called Kahn at the Daily Planet after she got pregnant not to put her on any stories that could endanger her health. Kahn told him that she wasn't an idiot and hung upon him, he knew that Kahn liked Chloe and feared him enough to not endanger her or their baby.

He curled up behind her and let her get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, I am sorry I haven't posted in a while my life has been crazy, I hope this makes up for it I know it is short hopefully my next chapter will be longer.


	12. The Other Shoe Drops

A/N: There is no excuse for how long I've had to make you wait for this and I am extremely sorry for this however I was cut off of the internet for quite some time recently and decided to finish this while I had no distractions.

Chapter 12: The Other Shoe Dropped

Chloe was entering her eighth month, and could no longer see the fact that her feet had swollen to twice their size. She and Lex were impatient and excited awaiting their babies arrival.

Lex leans against the door watching his wife pack a small bag for her weekend stay with Mrs. Kent, since she was in town, along with Clark and Lois. "I still can't believe you're leaving me for a whole three days to be with Mrs. Kent; especially since she doesn't kiss like I do." he pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arms around her from behind since she didn't turn around while he was speaking. His hands rested at the base of her stomach and pressed his lips to her neck, as if to prove his point. "Mm Lex I really need to get ready." Chloe protested feebly.

"And I'm trying to distract you."

"You could always come with me, Mrs. Kent extended an invite to you too."

"That would be extremely awkward for everyone involved and frankly I avoid awkwardness nowadays."

"In that case I'll simply make my way over to the farm now." she closed her full suitcase and proceeded to zip it up.

She was about to pick up the suitcase when Lex beat her to it, "I'm going to at least drop you off there since you can barely reach the steering wheel."

Chloe glared at him then smirked at him kissing the corner of his mouth.

Chloe walked through the door of the Kent's house as she waves goodbye to her husband and smiles at the smell of freshly baked goods. Mrs. Kent rounded the corner with an apron and a pie. "Chloe I thought I heard someone come in." she sets the pie down and goes to hug the young woman. When she pulls back she goes to rub her tummy. "Hello there little ones,"

"Mrs. Kent please move so I can touch my future niece and nephew." Lois said hugging her cousin and before she also rubbed Chloe's stomach.

"C'mon into the living room you shouldn't stand for too terribly long." Mrs. Kent said helping her to the couch.

"Mrs. Kent that really isn't -" Chloe stares wide-eyed at the Kent's transformed living room. It was covered in balloons and streamers plus all of her friends. "Thank you guys this is all so wonderful." Chloe said tears streaming down her face.

Chloe was happily floating on cloud nine the cake and ice cream had been eaten and the presents opened, and now everyone was talking jovially. Clark walked up to her smiling tensely "Chloe can I talk to you privately. I need to show you something."

"Sure Clark, uh could you help me up superboy." she asks in a low voice when she tried unsuccessfully to get up from the couch; he quickly reached down to help her up.

Once they were in a secluded area of the barn Chloe was beginning to worry especially when Oliver was there.

"Guys you are beginning to make me worry."

"We hate to tell you this especially now, but Chloe you need to know this so here." Clark handed her a plain file folder. She took it from him with shaking hands then she flipped it open. "Who took these."

"That would be me Chloe." Oliver finally spoke up.

"No this can't be true I need to get his side of the story, I need to get out of here. Clark tell your mom I'm sorry but I need to go."

Lex was once again greeted by the sight of his wife throwing her clothing into a suitcase only this time she was throwing a lot more clothing that would be used for a simple weekend away. "Chloe what do you think you're doing?" he asked his chest tightening in fear and worry.

"I'm leaving you Lex. The signed divorce papers are on the bed I'm gonna stay with the Kent's until I can get a place of my own."

"No I'm not going to let you go that easily you're _mine_ I told you that the first night we made love."

"And I told you when we agreed to have a baby that if I thought you were turning into the bastard that you had been that I would take the babies and run."

"I'm not turning back!"

"Oh really how do you explain this!" she shouted back shoving the file folder into his hands.

He flipped open the file folder and his stomach flopped in slight anger and relief, "Chloe these are old they have to be."

"Oh really the time stamp on the picture was six months ago now correct me if I'm wrong but six months ago I was pregnant."

"Chloe this isn't me I swear it now please unpack the suitcase and we can talk about this rationally."

"No. I'm sorry Lex, but Oliver took these pictures himself and These pictures are worth about ten thousand words. Now I'm leaving."

"You can't simply leave Chloe, if you think I'll let you keep me from my babies then-"

"Lex I wouldn't keep you from them I know you love them, but I can't be with someone that is hurting others on purpose. I can't believe I fell for you." she whispered the last part. Then she closed her suitcase and zipped it up.

"Chloe wait please stay with me just one more night, please; last night I didn't know was going to be my last night with you, let me hold you tonight, and in the morning you can leave please. You shouldn't be driving when you're this upset anyway."

Chloe nodded her head and went to get ready for bed.

Chloe hadn't slept at all that night and she knew Lex probably didn't sleep very much either . They were both quiet the whole night. Both of their hearts breaking. When the sun was beginning to peak through the window Chloe extricated herself from Lex slowly without waking him. She grabbed her suitcase, and left as quietly as possible.

Lex sat at his desk with a glass of scotch in his hand; sulking in his office trying to keep his mind off of his wife. "Where's Chloe?" Clark asked barreling into Lex's office, his anger was apparent.

Lex turned to his once best friend and sat up straighter, "What do you mean Clark; she left me this morning because of yours and Queen's little file on me. Framing me was clever Clark you got an old picture of me driving into a 33.1 facility and time stamped it for six months ago. Why can't you and Queen leave well enough alone; I was happy for the first time since my mother died. Now why did you ask where Chloe was; she isn't here."

"We never framed you Lex those pictures were real Oliver authenticated them as soon as he was sent to him. Now Chloe called me early this morning saying she was leaving you and coming to the farm, she never showed and I'm starting to worry."

"What do you mean the pictures were sent; Chloe said Oliver took them himself." Lex said a foreboding feeling lingered in his stomach.

"No Oliver was sent those pictures by an anonymous source."

"You never found the source did you Clark; someone has probably kidnapped Chloe and this is all of your fault. Excuse me I need to make a phone call to her security detail good-bye Clark."

Chloe awoke with a splitting headache and a sudden wrenching pain in her abdomen that was what had her waking up with a scream.

"It is going to be alright Miss Sullivan." Lionel said stepping out of the shadows.

"I knew you had never changed your spots Mr. Luthor." Chloe panted out in pain and fear began to take root in her heart.

"Helping people fulfill their destiny Miss Sullivan. At the present moment you are in Labor and in a few minutes my doctor will prep you for a cesarean and my grandchildren will be born."

"Where will that leave me?"

"Unfortunately you will not survive this procedure you see you are the only tie my son has to his sanity. Without you there he will finally be driven mad with grief, and his inability to find his children; thereby becoming the villain Segeth. I will take your children to Martha Kent saying that you came to me in desperation telling me that Lex was going to hurt you when he found out you were leaving him and asked for my aid in hiding you. While I hide you; will have given birth and tragically died in the process. She will of course tell Clark; finally pushing him to become the man and hero Naman. They will battle it out and when the dust settles I will be able to start over with my grandchildren."

"How do you figure that?" Chloe spat trying to calm her racing heart.

"Well if Clark wins then he will think he did the right thing in defeating Lex knowing he may not have been able to save you but at least your memory will live on in your children."

"And if Lex wins?" Chloe challenges, "He will stop at nothing to get our children away from you, you and I both know that."

"Miss Sullivan if Lex wins he will think his and your children will be much better off in the hands of Mrs. Kent then they ever could have been had they been raised by him alone, and he will wallow in his grief and watch his Children grow from afar."

"How do you know that Lionel?"

Her using his first name came as a surprise to Lionel he turned to look at her and noticed the devastated acceptance in her large perceptive eyes, "Because he would view this as being apart of his fate; Luthor men always lose the women they love Miss Sullivan, and he will think himself unworthy to raise his own children because they were half yours and he wasn't worthy enough to keep you with him." He said this in a quiet voice that was almost sad.

"You really are a bastard Lionel." then another contraction ripped through her and she had to scream again. Tears ran down her cheeks as a doctor entered the room with a tray of medical supplies. He leaned over to the baby monitor and furrowed his brow

"The babies are in some distress Mr. Luthor, I think it would be wise if we didn't wait any longer."

"Very well doctor get started I will inform my pilot to get ready."

Chloe reached out and grabbed the man's arm as Lionel left the small sterile room, "You know he doesn't want you to sew me back up how do you kill a woman and hand over her children to the man that ordered her death."

He looked at her in despair he looked to be in his mid thirties, "I am truly and deeply sorry ma'am, but he threatened my family if I didn't do this; they are all I have. I will put you under anesthetics and you'll simply go to sleep."

Chloe felt the lump, that had been in her throat since she woke up to see Lionel, solidify nearly choking her as her vision grew blurry and faded to darkness.

A/N: I'm updating this is wonderful I love this I'd forgotten why I'd stopped oh yeah school that pesky thing gets in the way too often for my taste anyway please Review I need it they're pretty. Also if you thought it was too bloody or gory please tell me because I edited it down a great deal.


	13. The Truth

A/N: Lookie another Chapter and I'm almost done that's it I'm going to cut my internet off more often please review.

Chapter 13: The Truth

After eight long agonizing hours they finally found her Clark had refused to leave and together he and Lex fit all the pieces together, all except who is responsible.

They were outside the small warehouse in the worst part of Suicide Slums Lex had a team of his best security people patrolling the perimeter. Lex and Clark explore the facility when they came to the only closed door. They eased it open and the sight that greeted them was one of shock and terror.

The room appeared to be a normal delivery room, one that would appear in every normal hospital. On the delivery table was the woman they had been painstakingly looking for, and they were too late. Chloe was on the table, and her eyes were closed. The paleness of her skin wasn't any natural pallor a living human could have. Her chest wasn't moving and Lex's heart shattered, as he looked at the rest of his wife's bloody appearance.

"The son of a bitch hadn't even bothered to sew her back up they just took, oh god where are the babies?" then he was beside Chloe he cupped her face and placed his lips to her forehead, "C'mon baby time to wake up you need to wake up." he held her to him hoping that would wake her.

"Lex she's -" Clark's not able to complete the thought he feels the tears begin to build up in his eyes.

"No she's not Clark her meteor ability is to heal herself."

"How do you know about Chloe's ability?" Clark said.

Lex turned to Clark, "I had her in 33.1 for six months. Two months after I had originally kidnapped her Lana left me. It was in that two months time I found out that she has the ability to heal herself and others. It was activated in 33.1. Her ability actually fits her personality quite well. After Lana left me I decided to use Chloe to get back at Lana and you, but something happened I fell in love with Chloe, and I will be damned if I give her up now."

Clark stared at Lex a moment, and he knew that he was looking at his old friend again

"We need to find your kids Lex and find out who did this -" her trailed off as he saw something behind Lex flash then he looked at Chloe as she began to glow. Seeing Clark's distraction he turned to see what was happening and his heart lifted in relief and intense happiness as his wife began to glow. They stared at her in amazement for a moment until the glow was white that tinged with pink; she must have glowed for about forty-five minutes. After the glowing stopped her color returned and her chest began to move in a steady rhythm. Clark starred at his best friend in wide-eyed amazement, "Th-there isn't even a scar Lex." Lex looked down to her stomach and noticed she was thin as she was before she got pregnant, and the thought of his missing children spurred him into movement. He reached over and scooped Chloe up bridal style knowing that trying to wake her would be pointless she needed to recharge her energy. "Clark do whatever it is you do and find any clues I'm going to take her home; oh and Clark thank you for helping me, but if my children are harmed in any way I'm holding you, Queen, and who ever did this personally responsible." Clark looked at Lex a moment before opening his ears and turned on his x-rays.

Chloe felt the coldness that had encompassed her body before she died leave her as she felt herself being lowered to a bed; she knew her powers must have triggered. She wished she could open her eyes and thank who ever it was that had rescued her. She felt a warm pair of lips press to her forehead. That seemed to be the trigger that she had needed to wake up completely. When she had looked over to see that it was Lex beside her and her heart lifted. "Lex I knew you would find us; where are they?" she asked trying to sit up and look around. When she didn't see her children her heart plummeted back down, "You didn't find them." it was a statement, not a question.

"No but I'm looking everywhere and so is Clark and everyone else we know, God Chloe I'm so sorry I couldn't be there in time."

Chloe's eyes welled up in tears, "I uh didn't even get to hold them, they just put me to sleep and left me to die like some animal they hit in the road. I'm done Lex Lionel has done this for the last time, I'm joining the search, and Lex if I find him I'm aiming to kill I just wanted to warn you."

"M-my father did this. He asked in shock and anger boiled up inside of him, a pure seething anger that made him shake.

"Yes Lex he did to fulfill that damned prophecy that was written in those caves, how could you not know that it was Lionel?" Chloe asked.

"There was absolutely no evidence pointing to him Chloe I swear I looked into him but he-" he trailed off unable to come up with a good enough explanation.

"He had you all fooled even you, how could we all have been so stupid. I should have killed him when I had the chance; when I went to see him in his office during my junior year; I had a gun in my purse."

Lex looked surprised at his wife and his immense respect for her grew even more. "Chloe we will find our children, now did my father say anything about where he was taking them."

"He mentioned something about taking them to the Kent Farm after I; and I quote, 'came to him in desperation telling him that you were going to hurt me when you found out I were leaving you and asked for his aid in hiding me. While he hid me; I will have given birth and tragically died in the process.' but I don't know how long he will wait. I don't think he would hurt them, so I guess that's a plus; he's going to use them to emotionally manipulate everyone in this whole mess." Chloe finished her rant as a few tears skidded their way down her face.

"Chloe we will find them I promise you that; Now lets get over to the Farm he could be there as we speak; can you stand yet your power takes a lot out of you."

"Yeah I can stand up; how did my powers activate?"

"They were already active I turned them on in 33.1."

"Oh." was all she said before getting out of the bed and going over to her husband who was standing close to the bed; "I love you Lex, and I should have said that a while back." she cupped his face in her hands as he closed his eyes, being comforted just by being near her. She pressed her lips to his for a moment before pulling back and saying "Now lets go get the bastard and the rest of our family." she went to his bedside table and pulled out Lex's gun turning the safety off she pushed into the back of the sweat pants that Lex must have put on her, along with one of his shirts. "Lex this is my right as a mother."

"I wasn't going to argue with you Chloe, it is your right to kill the son of a bitch that took your babies." Lex said standing aside to let her go through their bedroom door first.

A/N: Another Chapter done and guess what I'm almost done just one maybe two more chapters please review I need them they are fantastic and I greatly appreciate the feedback.


	14. Chapter 14: Vengeance

A/N: I want to thank every one for your beautiful reviews I appreciated them and will look forward to your ones for this Chapter; Also thank you for sticking around for my sporadic updates. Now here is the Finale to 'An Inconvenient Marriage'

They had been at the farm for three hours and Chloe was already going stir crazy with worry and not being able to do anything about finding her babies. When they'd showed up at the farm Mrs. Kent was in the kitchen getting the story from Clark and when she saw Lex and Chloe; she engulfed them in a huge hug, "I'm so sorry; we will do every thing we can to find them I promise."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent. Listen I need to talk to Clark - alone," she said glancing at Lex for a moment.

"Sure honey Lex why don't you come with me for a moment please there is a something that fell in a space that neither one of us can reach."

"Sure Mrs. Kent ." Lex said rather stiffly not really wanting to leave Chloe at the moment. Once they were out of earshot Chloe turned to Clark and pulled out a CD and handed it over to Clark.

"This is a recording of my babies' heartbeats; the heartbeats are in sync, and my doctor said they'd be that way after birth and probably for the rest of their lives. Clark I need you to uh listen for them please It would be easier to pinpoint than Lionel's voice; once you've gotten them hear Lionel if you can tell when he's coming here or maybe if we can find him before he gets here. Please Clark I have never asked you for anything this big and you owe me Clark." Clark looked at his best friend for a moment and nodded.

"Ok Chloe I promise I'll try."

"Thank you Clark now get going please." he nodded and left to go to the barn to listen to the CD, and super speed away just in case.

Clark had just found the steady rhythm of the twins hearts and was now expanding his hearing to the surrounding area. He heard Lionel's voice talking on the phone "Yes I will meet you at the farm in a few days I will be spending time with my new born grandchildren, and you will be there in three days and we will begin to move the players into the destinies they were meant for I'll see you in a few days."

Clark sighed he'd heard a plane's engine in the background so he knew there was no way that he could speed to get them. That made him nervous he knew that Chloe and Lex were far too calm about this thing; and saw the bulge in Chloe's sweat pants indicating that Chloe was carrying Lex's gun.

"Did you find anything?" Chloe asked from behind him. Clark turned to face her, and nodded.

"He's in the air and should be here in about three days; I'm sorry that I couldn't find anything else but I couldn't grab two newborns out of an airlock anyway; Chloe I'm sorry about the file that showed Lex going into 33.1 without making sure that the photos weren't faked Oliver didn't take those pictures they were sent to him; we should have clarified that to you, and found out who sent them."

"Ollie didn't take those pictures; then why did you tell me he did?"

"We didn't Chloe we just weren't specific enough I'm sorry."

"Sorry you're SORRY! I've been through hell these last twelve hours; what with me dying, pulling a Lazarus, then when I wake up I find out that my babies are in the hands in the care of a madman that has tried to kill me more than once. "

"That doesn't make killing him right Chloe; I saw the gun in the back of your sweats."

"Clark you will let me kill the bastard or you will leave when he shows up do you understand I'd hate to incapacitate you." her voice had taken on a deadly low voice.

"Fine Chloe I'll stay out of your way." Clark relented.

"Chloe I just heard." Lois said rushing up the stairs hugging her cousin tightly. Chloe took a shaky breath as she pulled Lois tighter feeling the tears she kept back all this time finally release.

"Smallville why was Chloe screaming at you?" Lois asked letting her cousin cry it out on her shoulder.

"Ollie and Clark thought that Lex was up to his old ways, and when showing me the fake evidence that was sent to them I panicked and left Lex. Then when I woke up I was in Lionel's sick version of _Operation._" Chloe said lifting her head off of Lois' Shoulder and sniffling; "I'm going back to the house to tell Lex that Lionel will be here in three days."

"Chloe he is bringing someone with him I don't know who though."

"Thanks Clark you know after this I think I'm gonna take a break from being your go to girl; I think I'm mainly going to focus on my family and being a good mother to my children." Chloe said looking at Clark a moment longer before going down the stairs. Clark stares after her a moment wondering if he'd just lost his best friend.

Chloe found Lex in the guest bedroom sitting on the bed his back was facing her as he stared out the window. Chloe observed him a moment noticing that his shoulders hunched in a defeated and tired way. "He'll be here in about two days Lex." she saw Lex's head nod indicating that he heard her.

"Do you ever think it would be easier if you took our children and lived your life away from me; you'd be safer."

"No it wouldn't be easier or safer Lex; why would you even suggest that?" she said worried about where this was going.

"But wouldn't it; think about this Chloe this would have never had happened if I had never been obsessed with discovering everything about Clark and those damned rocks!" by then he had gotten up turning to face her.

"That may be true Lex, but I also know that you love me and our kids, and with this knowledge I know that you'll fight to your dying breath to make us safe." Lex leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. He realized then that he could never let her go not now he needed her; he'd known that he'd needed her' but now it fully sunk in at how much he had needed her. She kept him grounded and sane, and he wasn't going to give that up. Chloe moved her hand up to bring down Lex's head so her lips could reach his. Lex's hands move from her face down her body to her hips pulling her to him tightly. The kiss turned desperate and needy on both sides. He picks her up and lays her gently on the bed. "Please Chloe I need to hear you say it again."

"I love you Lex and we will save our children then live happily ever after." Chloe said leaning up to kiss him again. Lex Smashed his lips against hers in frantic need, and no other words were exchanged between them.

Waiting for Lionel was agonizing and slow Chloe and Lex were going stir crazy. Lionel had called Martha and caught her up on his side of things while still not revealing his mysterious guest. They mainly spent time in the Kent's guest room going over their plan once Lionel arrived. "I think we should stay out of sight until Lionel is relaxed and settled then we reveal ourselves." Lex said on the last night before Lionel got their both were apprehensive and excited about finally being able to be with their babies.

It was early; the morning Lionel was supposed to arrive Chloe and Lex were lying in the bed slowly watching the room as the sunlight began to filter through; unable to sleep knowing that in only a few hours they would be with their children and Lionel would be six feet under. They heard rustling down in the kitchen knowing it was Clark and Mrs. Kent made them relax somewhat, truth be told they had been tense for the last three days. Then they heard it the door opened and after a few minutes it closed. They shared a look and quickly threw all of the blankets; having been in their clothes all ready they went to the top of the stairs. All of their plans of waiting for Lionel to get comfortable and caught unawares ended as soon as Chloe saw the corner of a baby carrier and her heart constricted painfully then a voice was heard and it made her blood boil in anger, "I had never seen Chloe that scared before Clark." the familiar voice belonged to none other than Lana Lang. Chloe heard Lex growl behind her and they both rushed down the stairs.

"Exactly how scared was I Lana; really tell the whole story." Chloe said rounding the corner and pointing a gun into the brunettes face.

"C-Chloe you're alive how did this happen?"

"I'm resilient; now Lionel lets get this over with shall we." then she heard a coo from the counter behind all six of them. She turned her eyes to one of the baby carriers, and inside was of course a baby. Her heart constricted painfully again "Miss Sullivan you're alive this how?" He played the role of the shocked father-in-law and Chloe pulled the back the safety along with the hammer "Lionel the only reason you're still breathing is because I don't want the first image they see of their mother is killing someone, and you Lana how did this happen."

"That is none of your business Chloe."

"The hell it isn't, but I think I can connect the dots. You leave the house vowing to return one day and you team up with Lionel knowing that he didn't like the situation anymore than you do." she stopped talking when she had moved over to the baby carrier she turned the safety on the gun and handed it to Clark. She reached into the carrier and gently picked up the child that was in it. Chloe thought that he was beautiful. fHe was snugly wrapped in a blue blanket; his eyes appeared to be as blue as his father's, and Chloe's heart swelled with pride and love. She then saw Lex go over to get the other baby from the other carrier all the other people forgotten. They hold their children for a few moments of carefree bliss before Lionel decided to burst their happiness, "How did you survive I made sure that doctor left you to die." his voice was malicious and cold.

"I have the meteor power to heal and your son activated it when I was a _guest_ at his facility." Chloe explained switching babies with Lex her patience running thin to get them home and safe. "Clark can you take my babies to the barn Mrs. Kent you may want to go with him if you don't mind." That was when Lana decided to run. Chloe ran after her taking the gun with her. Lana got to her car before Chloe caught up to her; grabbing the back of her head and banging it against the driver's side window, hard enough for the glass to crack. "Why I want to know why?" she panted out keeping her against the car the gun to her chin.

"You had everything I ever wanted. You had Clark first, and a loving family; intelligence everything. Now with you out of the way I can have the life I've always wanted and deserve."

Chloe was floored for most of her life she had been jealous of the woman before her when it turned out that the envious feelings were mutual. "What you deserve Lana is all in the eye of the beholder I think you should be worm food, and you think you deserve to play step mommy dearest to my babies, and guess what Lana I get to decide what you deserve."

Chloe was about to pull the trigger when Clark said from behind her, "Chloe please don't do this."

"I told you to stay out of my way." She said not taking her eyes off the sniveling brunette that was in front of her.

"Clark please help me she's gone crazy." Lana wailed looking at her would be hero.

He looked indecisive for a moment before deciding to act, but when he got close to her he felt weakened and he fell over gasping for breath. "Chloe please don't"

"I'm sorry Clark but I won't let you get in my way." With that she pulled the trigger.

Lex had watched the whole scene from the door and felt relief and pride at being able to see one of the threats to his family eliminated; he'd put in a call to Hans, his cleaner, after this was all over. He turned back around to see that Lionel was gone and his stomach dropped. "Chloe he's gone." Chloe's head shot up and looked around and saw Lionel running to the barn Chloe took off at a dead run Lex following after her. They stopped him at the entrance of the barn. "Lex I got my vengeance and now its your turn." Chloe handed Lex the gun and he pulled the trigger without hesitating.

-()-

Chloe held her daughter in her arms while watching the ten o'clock news, watching the anchor talk about the death suicide pact of Lana Lang and Lionel Luthor; Lex sat down next to her placing a kiss to her cheek "You know we need to name them Chloe."

"Your right we do; I like Lillian Pamela Luthor and I'll let you name our son." she smiled at him as he stared down at the tiny person in his arms "Lucas Julian Luthor." he says simply. "I like it." She'd finished feeding her daughter and switched with Lex. Relaxing for the first time in a long time.

-()-

A/N: That is it I'm done finally I hope you loved it now please review it I love it I read them all I promise.


End file.
